


I like the way you smile

by Avis8109



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, newt is kinda sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avis8109/pseuds/Avis8109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are definitely drooling. We all know that you have had a bloody crush on Minho for ages, and I just can’t deal with your constant fangirling anymore.” The blonde faked a dramatic sigh “I swear, if I hear one more thing about that boy’s biceps, I’m gonna have to kill someone. Probably you mate.”</p>
<p>“I was not fangirling.” Thomas weakly denied, “That was just a compliment.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like the way you smile

“Close your mouth dear, you are drooling.”

“I am not drooling, Newt.” Thomas huffed as he glared at his best friend, who was having a devilish grin on his face. The blonde just laughed.

There Thomas was, relaxing on the bleachers with his best friend, totally not stalking Minho- the hottest boy in school- who was coincidentally there as well because he was the captain of the school track team. The brunet couldn’t believe that a human being could be so perfect with that body, that hair, and the beautiful smile that makes his eyes become two crescents.

Newt’s voice broke his day-dreaming though.

“You are definitely drooling. We all know that you have had a bloody crush on Minho for ages, and I just can’t deal with your constant fangirling anymore.” The blonde faked a dramatic sigh “I swear, if I hear one more thing about that boy’s biceps, I’m gonna have to kill someone. Probably you mate.”

“I was not fangirling.” Thomas weakly denied, “That was just a compliment.”

“A compliment?” Newt arched his golden eyebrow, “You talked about his features for almost an hour yesterday. I am quoting you here: ‘Oh Newt, his body is like a Greek God. His abs are so well-defined, I want to lick them. And those biceps, I bet it would be heaven to feel them’.” The Brit imitated a girly voice whilst doing dramatic gestures with his hands. Thomas could feel his cheeks heating up.

“Keep your voice down.” He hissed, “And I never said that.”

“You did” The blonde chuckled, “I specifically remember that because I also made a mental note to wash my brain after hearing that.”

Thomas’ face is now as red as a tomato. He didn’t know what to do. Newt apparently felt bad for the boy, so he gently patted Thomas’ shoulder and advised him with that mother-like tone of his:

“I’m sorry for teasing you Tommy. But seriously, you need to tell that boy how you feel, and who knows? Maybe he’s into you as well. Just go for it,” After a moment of pondering, the blond added “also, while you’re at that mate, tell him that you think he has a cute bum”.

Thomas’ answer was cut off by an oh-so familiar voice, the voice that made the brunet’s heart skip a beat.  
“Whose bum is cute?”

Both boys turned their heads, Thomas’ heart is definitely beating faster, because standing in front of them right now, sweaty in all his glory, is Minho.

‘Great, just my luck’ Thomas thought. Then he cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice calm and not squeaking like a little girl. “ Oh, hey Minho, I didn’t see you there. Are you done practicing?”

The Asian boy smiled, the smile that Thomas is helplessly in love with.

“Yeah, I’ve just finished. I saw you guys earlier, so I wanna come by and say hi,” Minho stopped for a moment then continued, he seemed so nervous. “Actually, uhm, Newt, can I borrow Thomas for a second? I need to talk to him about something....in private.”

Thomas could see the exact minute when Newt’s eyes flashed, the brunet can almost feel the gears in his friend’s head running, planning a wicked intention.

“Sure,” Newt’s voice was too sweet to be true “And Minho, I do believe that Tommy here has something important to say to you as well.” The bastard had the nerve to wink at Thomas. Sometimes Thomas feels like kissing his best friend and other times he just wants to strangle the blonde.

Minho seemed confused but he went with it anyway. The Asain signaled Thomas to follow him back into the school, to the locker room. The brunet could feel heat radiating from the other boy, and tried his best not to think about how close Minho was, he could just turn his head and their lips would jus-

“Here we are,” Minho said. “Now, there is an important thing I need to tell you. Alby told me I had to man up and tell you, so here it goes”

Thomas started panicking. Tons of question were running through his mind. Did Minho know about his crush? Would the Asian hate him now? Can Minho hear his heartbeat?

Instead, the brunet told himself to get a grip and then said:

“Yeah, sure, what’s the important thing?”

Minho scratched the back of his head. Thomas would’ve laughed at the typical jock move if he wasn't so nervous. The Asian shifted from one leg to the other, and then mumbled something incoherently.

“Can you repeat that please? I couldn’t hear it.” Thomas tilted his head to the side.

Minho mumbled again but when Thomas furrowed his eyebrows, the runner spoke loudly:

“I really, really like you, Thomas. Would you like to be my boyfriend and you know, go on a date with me?” The jock was fidgeting, waiting for Thomas’ answer.

Thomas couldn’t believe it. This was the best day of his life. But this was too good to be true.

“Minho, are you serious?” The brunet asked cautiously “This is not a cruel prank, right?”

A pair of lips collided with his. Thomas was too surprised, his body stiffened, but he soon gave in to the rhythm and let his lips moved against Minho’s. It might be cliché but their lips fitted like two pieces of a puzzle, it felt so right, the brunet couldn’t get enough of it.

When the two pulled apart due to the lack of oxygen, Thomas was captivated by Minho’s sparkling dark eyes when the boy bursted out laughing.

“So I take that as a ‘yes’?” The taller boy raised his eyebrow. Thomas nodded.

“Of course. You have no idea how long I have wanted this.” The brunet grinned.

“I can’t believe it.” The Asian laughed breathily “If I had known you were such a good kisser, I would have told you a year ago.”

Thomas stared at him dumbfoundedly.

“A year? You have had a crush on me for a year?” The brunet couldn’t believe it. Both of them have been idiots, tip-toeing around eachother without knowing the feelings they had for oneanother. He laughed.

“What?” Minho looked so cute when he was confused, Thomas could just kiss him.

So he did just that.

“Nothing, just remind me to buy Newt something nice.” Thomas smiled at his new boyfriend. “And for that first date....how about going to the movies and then making out in your car?” Minho’s face broke into a wide grin.

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Thominho so feel free to leave comments about what you think :D   
> English is not my first language, so there were many mistakes until my new beta Kyara saved the day ^^ she is amazing :)  
> So sorry if it's bad :( *crawl into a hole*


End file.
